


Description of 'Lady in the Water' Through Google Translate

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Translations of Terrible Works [4]
Category: Lady in the Water (2006)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: M. Night Shyamalan's work has been placed through Google Translate for your amusement.
Series: Translations of Terrible Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617412
Kudos: 2





	Description of 'Lady in the Water' Through Google Translate

**Author's Note:**

> The translated sections are in italics, while the really translated sections are directly underneath.
> 
> Warning: The translated sections make just about as much sense as the non-translated section.

The movie opens with a narrator telling the audience about a race of beings whose young ones were supposed to help guide mankind. This race was called Narfs. However, even with laws in place to protect the race’s young ones, they were attacked by another race of beings called Scrunts, who are dog-like beings that hide in long grass. In time, mankind has forgotten how to listen.  
_The film begins with a number of stories that tell viewers about a group of people who are considered child leaders. This breed is called Narfs. But while laws were enacted to protect this breed of puppies, they were also attacked by another breed. The dogs are hiding in the tall grass. Over time people forget to listen._  
_The film begins with a wealth of information in which fans portray the leader of the group. This type of scabies is attacked by a dog, a kind of health law, as if the dog is hiding in tall grass. People may forget to listen._

The story begins at an apartment complex called the Cove. The handyman for this complex, Cleveland Heep, used to be a doctor before his house was broken into and his wife and children killed. No-one at the complex knows about his past.  
_The story begins with an apartment building called Cobb. The team’s maintenance team, Cleveland Hype, was a doctor before his home collapsed and killed his wife and children. No one in the city knows the past._  
_The story begins with Cobbo’s excitement that he stays at Cobbo’s house, where his wife and children are killed and the building collapses. Not in front of the city._

A new tenant, a movie critic, has arrived at the apartment. Heep introduces him to the residents. The residents include Reggie, who works out on only one side of his body; a young Korean woman named Young-Soon, who lives with her grandmother; five stoners; a woman named Mrs Bell who is good with animals; and a man named Mr Dury, who enjoys crossword puzzles, and his son Joey, who reads the information on cereal boxes.  
_A new tenant, a film critic, arrived at the apartment. Hip introduced it to city residents. Reggie is one of the villagers who works on only one part of her body. A young Korean woman named Yang-san lives with her grandmother. Five smokers are women. Belle also knows how to get pets. There is also a junction between Mr. Dori and his son Joey read the information in the cereal box._  
_The new artist and film director returned home. As a farmer, Reggie’s body is leased. As the name suggests, Korean woman Ian is a grandmother and lives in vulnerable places. There are 5 goals. These animals were also aware of their interest in the war. Masters. He also learns to write for Joey Téin._

That night Heep is inside his own separate building when he hears noises coming from the complex’s pool. He goes outside, slips and falls into the pool, gets out and slips and falls in again. When he wakes up, he is inside his apartment with a wet naked woman sitting on the couch opposite him.  
_The night he heard the noise from the holiday pool he was in the building. Run and roll in the pool, let go and jump into the pool. When he woke up, he was sitting in his apartment with an empty, wet woman._  
_While at home, he heard the sound of swimming during the holidays at night. Running changes the price of water. He got up and sat at home with the smoker._

The woman is Story, a Madame Narf. She is too scared to leave the apartment, so Heep holds her as he falls asleep. Story tells Heep that the Scrunt is hunting her and that she needs to give advice to a great person so that they can change the world. A Scrunt can only be defeated by a Tartujick.  
_The story of Mrs. Naf. She was too scared to leave the apartment, so Hep held her in his arms as she fell asleep. In this story, Hip says that Scrant is watching her closely to change the world, he should give him good advice. Scandal could beat Tartukich_  
_Women's history. I left the room as if he were asleep. Hebe said Kakan is currently watching the world change and needs really good advice. This may be Tartuk's curse_

Heep takes her outside to the pool. As he is carrying her back to the apartment, she starts screaming and pointing at the pool. Heep begins screaming as well. A Scrunt runs up behind them in the grass, but misses as they enter the apartment.  
_Silence led her to the pool. When he took her home, he screamed and focused on the pool. The sheep also began to cry. Scrant ran on the grass, but lost as they entered the apartment._  
_Sit down and stay valid. After returning to the country, he calls himself the head wall in the bathroom. Then he had a sheep. Kaikeke ran very fast, but they brought a lot._

The next day Heep asks Young-Soon if she has heard of Narfs. Young-Soon says that her grandmother, who only speaks Korean, used to tell her this as a bedtime story.  
_The next day, Hip Yan-san asked Narf for an interview. Yang-sung said his grandmother in Korea told a story about sleep._  
_The next day, I asked Saint Hebyan's nervous final decision. Mr. Yang Song said his grandmother spoke Korean._

Young-Soon tells Heep that her grandmother will only agree to tell him the story if she sees him as a child. Therefore, Heep has cookies and milk at their apartment while he lies on his side on the couch and waves his leg around. Since the grandmother is amused, she proceeds to tell him more about what she knows.  
_The young Sun told Hip that his grandmother agreed to tell the story when she was little. So Hep has a cake and milk in his apartment, and sits down on the edge of the couch and swings his legs. Because Grandma is very happy, tell her more about what she knows._  
_Hepu said he was a teenage boy and his grandmother allowed him to be his child from an early age. He was sitting on his feet between the mold and what was the size of his own milk. I would say I saw my aunt happily._

Story tells Heep that once her mission is complete, a giant eagle will come and take her away.  
_This story tells the ship that a giant eagle will appear after completing the mission and taking over._  
_This is the story of the ship with the big eagle behind the mission and power._

One of the tenants, a man named Vick who lives with his sister, turns out to be said writer. His scribblings are written down in a book which he has titled ‘The Cookbook’. Once introduced to Story, she tells Vick that his work will inspire a future president and that Vick’s ideas will become dangerous, resulting in his assassination. However, Vick still chooses to go forward with his writing.  
_One of the tenants was a man named Vic, who lived with his sister and later became a writer. Their eggs are written in a book called "Recipes". He understood the story and told Wicca that his work would inspire future presidents, and Wicca's thoughts would be dangerous and lead to the assassination of his life. However, Vic decided to continue writing._  
_One was a man named Vicar, who wrote both of them and wrote a letter of embarrassment in addition to his sister. The results are recorded in a book called This Method. When they realized this, he had to go into detail and tell her to come, because Vika's actions were so scary that they were afraid of losing their lives. But I decided to keep writing Vika._

There are other characters who are to help Story in returning home and avoid the Scrunt. These characters are referred to as a Symbolist, a Guardian, a Healer and a Guild. The Guardian has the power to stop a Scrunt from attacking if they look into its eyes. As Heep believes himself to be the Guardian, he goes out with a walkie-talkie to stop the Scrunt from closing in. However, this does not work and Story is mutilated, causing her to hide in Vick’s shower.  
_There are other characters to help you take the story with you and avoid persecution. These signs are called symbols, security guards, ambulances and companies. Eye support prevents air explosion. Think of yourself as guarding your thigh, so turn on the radio to keep you curious. However, this action was not valid and the story was interrupted, forcing him to hide in Vic's psyche._  
_There are other aspects of this story to prevent abuse. These marks are said to be symbols, guardians, life preservers and organizations. The mask protects the air bubbles. Turn on the radio and turn on the lights. However, this process removes information that is hidden from within._

Heep goes to the critic for help in working out the identities of the other characters. The critic puts forward his suggestions. Heep then decides that the Symbolist is Mr Dury, the Healer is Mrs Bell and the Guild are the stoners.  
_He received help from hip specialists to find other numbers. The Superintendent raised his recommendation. Then Hip decided that the sergeant was Mr. Dori, the caretaker Mrs. Bell, and the company was white._  
_Find more rooms with medical staff. The journal advises him. Hebe later claimed the contract was white. Miss Bella._

Heep takes these people into Vick’s bathroom, where Story is sitting inside the shower cubicle. They introduce themselves to her and stand around as Mr Dury attempts to work out what to do next from reading crossword puzzles.  
_The ship led these people to Vic's bathroom, where they talked in the shower. They were introduced, they got up and Dorrie tried to read the crosses to see what they were doing._  
_The boat took these men to the toilet and washed them in the place he had ordered. They wrote their names and then edited and read the cross to see what they did._

The group decide that they have to throw a party by the poolside. While this goes on, the Scrunt attacks Story and drags her into the woods. She is rescued, but is physically weaker and the characters realise that they need to work fast.  
_The group decided to organize a pool party. In the meantime he was attacked by Scrant History and dragged into the woods. He is confident but physically weak and the players know he needs to move fast._  
_The group decided to set up a spring party. At that moment Puhi began and took her to the forest. Despite his beliefs, he was so weak that the author knew he would act fast._

When Mr Dury cannot find an answer in the crossword puzzles, they start to wonder if they are indeed the archetypes that Heep said that they were. It is at this point that Heep realises that the critic was wrong.  
_Since Mr. Dorrie did not find the answer in the crossword puzzle, I wondered what Happ said to typhoid. Then Sheifa realized that the criticism was wrong._  
_Dori could not find an answer on the stairs, so she was surprised to see Typus talking. And Shiva knew they were wrong._

The critic is attacked by the Scrunt inside the apartment building and is killed.  
_Critics threatened and killed in the building._  
_Researchers threatened to kill the building._

The group have now decided that Joey must be the Interpreter. They watch as Joey proceeds to predict the future with incredible accuracy by reading the information listed on the sides of cereal boxes.  
_Joey is not a team that has decided to work as an interpreter. They watched the joy of the future and the accuracy of a reliable reading, there is no understanding of the grain as it is._  
_Joy is not the team that chose to perform. They saw the joy of the future and the truth of reading, but they did not know these pills._

Joey reveals that the Guild is made up of seven sisters. These include the five sisters who reside in another apartment and Vick’s sister. As Mrs Bell attempts to help heal Story by holding her close to her body, Joey admits that he read the prophecy incorrectly and that the Healer is a man. The characters then see that Heep is the Healer. Heep holds Story close and she begins to become stronger.  
_Joey explained that the teacher has seven sisters. This includes five sisters Vicki and sisters who live in another apartment. They help to try. In this passage from Lord Krieger, he admitted that he did not understand it, and it was a prophecy about Joey’s health. He then sees the character as his thighs heal. The regular game is no longer played._  
_He was glad to hear that this teacher had seven brothers. It is home to five young women living in a second home. They help cut. Lord Krieger says in the article that they do not understand Joy's approach to health. He sees a disease that heals on his thighs. Do not play ordinary games._

As Heep takes Story outside, the Scrunts gather as the Tartujicks descend from the trees. Reggie turns out to be the Guardian and he stares down at the Scrunts as they back away from his gaze. While this happens, the eagle swoops down from the sky, picks up Story and flies away with her as the characters watch.  
_Played when the story unfolded like a creature under a tree in tall cars. Reggie exclaimed very loudly. An eagle from the sky, a narrative image was read to remove what is._  
_It is played on fast cars and talks like cars built under trees. Reggio said aloud. An eagle in the sky explains an image and will read what it will do._


End file.
